jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: River Adventure
Jurassic Park River Adventure is a Jurassic Park water ride at Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. It is an almost exact copy of Jurassic Park: The Ride in Hollywood. The premise is that John Hammond was allowed to rebuild a Jurassic Park on an island near Orlando. This attraction is a river ride through that park. Ride Through It begins as the boat rises against an elevation, followed by a small plunge. Then the boat goes through the Jurassic Park Gate. Ultrasaurus Lagoon In the Ultrasaurus Lagoon the visiter encounters a large adult Ultrasaurus and its young. The Ultrasaurus was actually a Supersaurus. Two Psittacosaurus can be seen in the Lagoon. Stegosaur Springs The boat goes through a cave. The next area is Stegosaur Spring, this part of the park is vulcanic (like Stegosaur South in the novel). On both sides of the river stands a Stegosaurus. One is much bigger than the other, towering over the raft and its riders. This suggests that the other may be a juvenile. Hadrosaur Cove The raft begins heading toward a part of the park known as Hadrosaur Cove. A duck-billed Parasaurolophus bumps the raft, causing it to begin drifting into the Raptor Containment Area... Raptor Containment Area Raptor Containment Section, a section of the adventure that (according to voiceovers on the ride) had never successfully been integrated into the rest of the park. "Unauthorized personal," says a female voice over the intercom. The raft passes by a replica of the Raptor Pen from the film, and riders hear snarling Velociraptors in the dense foliage while branches move to simulate the creatures attempting to escape from thier confines. A small hole is torn in the fence. Turning a corner, riders see a boat that appears to be in a state of disrepair with a Dilophosaurus chewing on the remains of the passengers. Two Compsognathus are seen eating a bloody shirt (The CP5 which has been sent by Jurassic Park Animal Control to guide the boat towards a safe area but the compsognathuses came and killed the crew). The boat heads towards the pump station where riders see a Velociraptor run into a dark corner. A large crate with something snarling inside, presumably a raptor, also nearly falls on the riders. Water Treatment Facility The riders begin to slowly head up a hill into a large building in silence. The riders enter a dark tunnel with several mock red lights on the ceiling. Several Velociraptors jump out of tangles of piping at the guests. A raptor is seen tearing up a control panel. As the raft follows a 180 degree turn, the snout of a T-rex breaks through the roof, spilling water on the boat. A few Dilophosaurus jump up beside the boat, spitting their poisonous venom (actually water) at the passengers. "Attention, this is an emergency. Toxic gases are present in this area. Life support is imminent...Life support systems will terminate in 15 seconds...10, 9, 8, 7, 6," says a female voice over the intercom. The Tyrannosaurus's head reappears once more in front of the riders, roaring and growling very loudly, to distract them from the 85 ft plunge below. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," and as the T.rex bends its head down to chomp and roar at the riders, the raft plunges down an 85ft near-vertical drop. Video's Video:Jurassic Park River Adventure File:Jurassic Park River Adventure Full Ride (HD POV) Islands Of Adventure Orlando Florida File:Jurassic Park River Adventure at Islands of Adventure File:Jurassic Park Attraction Island Of Adventure Florida - FULL RIDE File:Jurassic Park River Adventure (HD POV) Universal's Islands Of Adventure - Orlando, Florida Dinosaurs encountered * Ultrasaurus * Psittacosaurus * Stegosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Compsognathus * Velociraptor * Dilophosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex Trivia *Before the 85 feet plunge, the female in the intercom says the life support systems will terminate in 15 seconds. Although, she counts back from 10 with not even a second. See Also Halloween Horror Nights External links *Official Site (Orlando) *JP Legacy Jeep Safari Concepts *Halloween Horror Nights Vault *opening Category:Rides Category:Expanded Universe Category:Theme park